Twisted Tree Friends: Black
Twisted Tree Friends: Black is a darker, more evil, and bloodier version of Twisted Tree Friends: Head On, but with added vehicles/characters, different stories, and misfortune in those stories. It is based off the video game "Twisted Metal: Black". The characters drive vehicles with weapons and blast other opponents' vehicles in an arena. Gameplay The story first takes place in Blackfield Asylum, a building for anyone who has been killing or going insane. The character you play as will narrate his or her story and than drive away from Blackfield Asylum, then the game starts. In the middle of the story mode, you will stop in a huge arena, and you will have to go against the mid-boss, Minion. After defeating him, your character will be passed out in his or her vehicle, and will narrate what flashback he/she had, when uncounscious. He/she then drives off, and continues to battle in more levels. Then, the boss of the entire game, Warhawk, will battle you. You will have to defeat him. After defeating Warhawk, you will encounter Calypso, the creator of the contest, and will get your wish that you desire. Characters Flaky - Spectre Spectre is a fast ferrari operated by Flaky. She enters the tournament to become a different species, being sick of being a porcupine. Story Flaky was always ending up killing innocent people with her Quills, and it was always by accident.Flaky would always try to keep her quills far away from Giggles, Flippy, etc. but would always kill them eventually.One day, Flaky was at a Candy shop, picking out Lolipops to give to Giggles, and the rest of her friends, until Nutty ran in, and pushed Flaky away so he can get the Lolipops.Flaky than pushed Nutty away, and took a lolipop quickly.Nutty than took the entire jar, and turned around.Flaky than screamed in shock as she turned around to see Nutty's tail was rammed into by her Quills.Nutty than screamed in pain, causing Flaky to panic, and run around the candy shop.Nutty's tail wouldn't budge, so he was stuck to her quills.Flaky than ran and turned next to a bunch of things, which injured Nutty as he would get slammed into wall decor, and other sharp hard things.Than, when Flaky ran by the door, Flippy stepped in, but Flaky didn't notice, and kept screaming and running.Flippy than got hit in the face by Nutty, who was dead after being impaled by the sharp decor.Flaky was than sent to Blackfield Aslyum.One day, Flaky gets greeted by Calypso, and gets invited to the tournament to wish for her quills gone should she win.Flaky Gladly Accepted. After winning the contest, Flaky approached Calypso, nervously.Calypso than looked at her, and eveything turned into a white Blur.Moments later, Flaky is seen in a hospital, getting her Quills chopped off by Lumpy Narrating Flaky narrates her story in story mode.She narrates the following statements. (When the Story First Starts, where the camera zooms in on Blackfield Aslyum) "Why am i here?Why must i do these things when i dont mean to?Well, after this contest, they will be no more innocent misery.I hope i get this wish.I wont be suffering from killing people any longer....." (After Defeating Minion "I laid uncounsious in my own car.It was all black until the flashbacks finally hit me.I was at a candy store picking out candys for everyone.But that damn Nutty crashed in, and rammed into my quills, just for the candy i picked out.I screamed and ran around the entire store.Things were all falling down, and shelves crashed.Than, the mistake took its toll.Flippy barged in through that door, and Nutty rammed right into his face.Than i thought that was it.Im done with these quills.But now, i pray im going to get rid of them once and for all..." (After Winning) "I approached the mysterious man that invited me here.He looked at me Smiling, and than everything started to white out.Was this the end of me?A trick?Than i started seeing life again.I was looking up on a cieleing.I was laying down on a hospital bed, and Lumpy stared down at me.He than grabbed this Chainsaw, and started to dig it in my quills.I screamed, because i knew Lumpy using a chainsaw ment R.I.P....." Sniffles - White Knight White Night is a Station wagon top and a tank Bottom Combination.It is poerated by Sniffles, an angry ant eater who will do anything to get revenge on the reason for his sawed Nose. Story Sniffles was a scientest for a huge project that held in Happy Tree Ville.He worked desperetly hard on it, taking him weeks.One day, he was working with a Science Partner, Snuggles, and they were working on disecting a worm.Snuggles was in a nasty mood, and had a miserabul mood.Sniffles than accidently dropped a book on the project, crushing it, and removing the holders.This set Snuggles off.He grabbed huge scissors and held Sniffles, angrily.He than, with force, cut Sniffles Snout right off, and Sniffles screamed in pain.He soon went mad, and was sent to Blackfield Asylum. One day, Calypso visited Sniffles and invited him to the Twisted Metal Contest to get revenge on Snuggles should he win.Sniffles Accepted. After he won the tournament, he approached Calypso.Calypso than gave him a voodoo doll, looking identical to Snuggles, and told Sniffles to handle with that thing.Sniffles looked at Calypso, and than He gave Sniffles a Pin.Sniffles than Stuck the pin in the doll's eye.We than see Snuggles, with his eyes gulged out of his head, in a park. Narrating (Zooming in on Blackfield Aslyum) "The Pain.It was killing me.My snout was gone, and all left was blood and flesh.I needed this to stop.Good thing Calypso stopped by.If all it takes is to win this Contest, Calypso's giving me the road map..." (After Defeating Minion) "I blacked out in my vehicle.It was all dark, than i started getting flashbacks of Snuggles.We we're....In our lab, doing or Worm Disection, and i accidenly dropped my math book on the entire project, crushing it, and destroying it.Than, Snuggles just snapped at me.He grabbed these scissors and slowely and painfully Cut my Snout off.I was than sent here, after nearly killing the entire Science class, because i was flipping out.Now i'll solve this problem once and for all...." (After He wins the Contest) "I met Calypso.He was staring at me, and than he gave me this magic doll and he said if i did anything to it, Snuggles will be dead.He than gave me a Pin, and told me to stab the doll.I looked at Calypso, and did it.I stabbed the little Basterd right in the eye.The Next day, what i saw on the news, was making me avengeful.So long, Snuggles.*Giggles*...." Mime - Sweet Tooth Mime drives Sweet Tooth, a worn down ice cream truck.He does not narrate the story.The characters talk instead in his flashback and the ending.Mime is very miserabul in Twisted Tree Friends:Black.His face is covered in blood and he frowns. Story Mime used to do circus tricks at an old carnival and it was very crowded at the time.He always did an act that would Impress everyone.One day, Mime drove on a Tricycle, Juggling Water Bottles, but accidently dropped one, and his tricycle tripped over the bottle and Mime flew off, causing him to stumble down stairs, and every hit, he got bloodier, until he finally died on the last step down.Than, he suddenly woke up from the terrible nightmare, and looked at his hands.They we're all bloodied, like the rest of his face.He walked outside, and saw blood all over the carnival.He ran in the circus and saw a Generic Tree Friend all the way down the same stairs he fell in, all bloodied and killed.Mime looked at himself, and found himself to be the night killer.He was than placed in Blackfeild Asylum. Calypso visited him one day, and promised him to give Mime a wish should he win.Mime Eccepted. After Mime won the contest, he encountered Calypso, hoping to receive the wish.Calypso looked at Mime and asked him to put a stop to him killing at night.Calypso than looked at Mime, and said he didn't kill anyone.He explained: "The death you saw was caused by Flippy.He threw the innocent friend down the stairs.You, Mime, herd these noises of pain and blood splatter and suffering, and so it happened in your dream.That blood was due to Flippy himself". We than see Mime, back to sleep, and Flippy standing, looking at him about to Slash his neck with a Bowie Knife. Flippy - Roadkill Flippy drives Roadkill.His story is the same as Mr. Grimm from the Twisted Metal Series. Story Flippy, Sneaky, and Mouse Ka-Boom we're in the Army and were fighting against the Tiger General and his Tiger Soldiers.One day, Sneaky was injured by one of the tiger soldiers Bullets.Mouse Ka-Boom jumped in front and started blasting at the soldiers, but than died.Flippy and Sneaky, were both than found and captured by the Tiger General, and were threw into a 25-Foot pit.The tiger general happily watched as They both were going to starve.The Tiger General than told Flippy if he wanted to live, he needed to eat.Flippy than realized in shock what he ment.He wanted Flippy to eat his friend, Sneaky, when he died.After Sneaky did die, Flippy caved in and ate.the General threw in a Knife for Flippy, so he can do the deed.He was finally rescued by others.But than, Flippy set off.He killed all his rescuers, and than was sent back to america and placed in Blackfield Aslyum. Calypso visited him one day and invited him to the Twisted Metal Contest for revenge on those who hurt him and his friends should he win.Flippy accepted with an evil grin. Narrating (After Zooming in on the Aslyum) "The place was dark, and i sat in the corner of that Aslyum thinking of what happened.It won't matter now.Calypso will grant me the wish he promised.Those Son of a bitches will pay..." (After Defeating Minion) "I was uncaustious in my car, and than the flashbacks hit me.Me, Sneaky, and Mouse Ka-Boom we're battling the Tiger General.Mouse Ka-Boom jumped in the way and took his life so we can run off.Than his Tiger Soldiers found us, and captured us and threw us down a 25-foot pit.The Tiger General smiled as we starved for a week, but than said to me that if i wanted to live, i needed to at.He than through a knife down the pit, and i realized what he ment.He wanted me to eat Sneaky.Next day, Sneaky died, and than The General looked at me from up top waiting, and than i started to feast.Later the next day, i was rescued by my other comrades.Than something triggered, and i killed every rescuer after.I was than sent here.But now that This contest came up, everyone beware....." (Meeting Calypso) "I encountered Calypso after winning.I told him i wanted revenge on the General for what he did.I turned around.I saw the Tiger General tied to a chair and next to him was a knife, some silverware, and a napkin on a table.Than, Calypso patted my shoulder and said 'Eat Up'.I smiled.I started to feel as if eating flesh, blood, and bones we're my crave.I started to feel as if Cannializm was craving....." Pop and Cub - Yellow Jacket Pop and Cub drive Yellow Jacket, a worn out taxi cab.There is no narrating from the driver.Their Story is very identical to the real drivers story in the game. Story Pop and Cub we're once in a taxi cab one day, trying to get to a location.Pop refused to talk about the serial killer that has been going around, as Cub wanted to know so deeply.Than, another passenger entered the taxi bac, nicely waiting to get home.But than, the car hit a bump, making a huge crashing sound.Than suddenly, the Generic Tree Friend Shot the Taxi driver in the head.Pop and Cub screamed in fear, and than Shot Pop also.Cub than, since he was so small, hid under the taxi, while the killer tried to look for him.The killer than left.Cub was than alone with his dead father.After years and years, when Cub soon grew up into a young boy, he used his smart brain to create a remote control.He placed a remote control in Pop's body, so he wouldn't be alone anymore.Cub controlled the body.One day, Calypso invited Cub to the Twisted Metal Tournament, claiming "He will make everything all better".Cub uses Pop's body to drive Yellow Jacket. After Winning the Tournament, Cub and Pop went to Calypso, happily waiting for their wish.But, it was all a trap set by Calypso.Calypso destroyed the Controller, making Pop's body to stop funchuning, and He than took Cub to train him as his Heir so he can run the tournament for when Calypso dies;He was originally going to have Flippy be trained to be his Heir, but Now that Cub has killed him, he thought it would be a good idea for Cub. Cuddles - Darkside Cuddles drives Darkside, a huge truck with a destroyed police car as a Battering ram (Not seen on the picture below, However) Story Cuddles used to do stunts all around Happy Tree Ville, going crazy on his skateboard.But One day, he thought of something new.He wanted to do the most extreme stunt the tree friends will ever see.So, he Stole a huge rig truck from a abandon gas station.Luckily, the Vehicle worked.He set up a huge ramp for the truck, and so with that, he could drive right off it, and land in a Backyard pool.One day, he gathered all his friends (Giggles, Toothy, Sniffles, etc.) and got in his truck, and drove right off the ramp.But, as Cuddles was going through the air, he saw their were thousands of Generic Tree Friends (Including Ones that are at the pool hes aiming to dive in) where his car was sopposed to land.Cuddles screamed ad Paniced.Than, he crashed into every single one down there.He killed lots of people.Sometime after, he was placed in Blackfield Asylum. Calypso visited him one day and told him he can reverse the time he killed everyone should he win.Cuddles Accepted. After he won the Tournament, he encountered Calypso on the ramp he used to do the stunt.Calypso told Cuddles he could reverse time to where he killed no one.Cuddles thought for a moment, and than finally said: "Ya Know what, Calypso.Killin' all those midgets, it made me feel good inside...." Cuddles than jumped into his car, and drove off. Fliqpy/Evil Flippy - Minion Flippy's evil split-personality drives Minion, a ginormous Tank with sheilds and heavy missles.He is a very hard unlockable, and a very odd character.He is Fliqpy, but acts a bit like Flippy in some parts of the game (Espeically in the secret code message). At the load screen for each level while playing as Minion, there are a series of numbers instead of words alike with the other characters. These numbers can be translated into words. The formula used is 1=A, 2=B, 3=C, etc. Here are is what you get when you translate the numbers: #This Cannot be real . #I must speak in code, or he will try to hunt me. #This is how I see this world, How Flippy sees it, Its not real. #We are all in his Nightmare, Trapped inside his head. #We need to come back to old world one day. #When we come back to our world, or i know we will. #I will show him i am still here. #In the real world, my name is Sneaky. It is very odd how his name is Sneaky.This is problaby due to a strange Possession.The ghost of Sneaky possessed Fliqpy.That could also explain why he doesn't act much like Evil Flippy. He has no story, due to him being the main boss character, and that his story is mainly his load up screens. Petunia - Shadow Petunia drives Shadow, a purple and black hearse.Giggles skeleton is shown in the front of the hearse.Her story is the same as Dollface's story from the real Twisted Metal Series. Story Petunia was making lemonade for a small store to earn some money that she needed for a good cause.Her somewhat "Boss" was named Dr. Creolen.One Day while making some fresh lemonade, But than accidently spilt some lamonade on some inportant paperwork.After Creolen saw, he was lit off.He was very angry, and so after figuring out it was Petunia, he nailed a doll mask on her face, and locked it with a key so she couldn't get it off.Petunia's face had a dollmask drilled on it for days.She than soon went mad, and than was sent to Blackfield Aslyum. Calypso visisted her one day and invited her to the Twisted Metal Tournament to take revenge on Creolen should she win and get the key to her doll mask.Petunia accepted. After Petunia won, she went to Calypso to claim her prize She was than presented the key to her mask;However, it was attached to a Device which was holding an iron maiden that Mr Creolen was placed inside.It did not take long for Petunia to decide.She took the key, and killed Creolen.A Little while later, she decided she didn't want the key.She claimed it "doesn't cry and it doesn't look scared and it will always be pretty even when im old and gray inside."She tossed away the key and drove off in Shadow, setting off to become a dealer who will help get revenge to those who hurt others. Category:Fan Games